User talk:Jackalex13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jackalex13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JASPER42 (Talk) 11:57, 19 September 2011 RE: help with picture making Hey Jack, im not that good with making pictures, hell i dont even have GIMP lol so if you do need help you should ask either Jasper or Mr gazzo, they should help ya with it. The Netherealm awaits for you 08:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Zion Expedition Ive noticed in your Zion Expedition page that you included some of Davidwise's characters, now if dou that you must ask people for there permission to use anything from their fan fics, david said you never asked permission so im giving you 24 hours to either ask him or edit you story to remove his characters, if this is not done then i will have no choice but to delete your page. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Same with your Dom Wellinton page. Happy Writing. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 11:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) My Characters I would appreciate if you didn't link your characters with mine, I also would like if you didn't use my characters too, because ultimately, you can't follow the characterization as well as I, the creator would, so no, you do not have my permission to use my characters, or link yours to mine. I hope I've made myself clear, please don't use my characters. Tautology signature. User:DavidTheWise33 11:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) BTW You should sign anypages you make. Either with ~~~~ or a link to you're user page (Something like this Jackalex). Happy Writing [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 09:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Guess what My apologies, Jack, but I'm not sure what you mean by rank. However, I'm sure it's good news, so congratulations! :Ah, you're number six on the wiki. Congratulations! Zion Expedition Very cool story. My favourite part was ''"except for the cowboy and the Centurion kicks his groin." 11:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, a pic is worth 1000 words Joo said *~ You want an '''HH back drop with a main character in front "Baron Romulus, romulus has green eyes, a normal caucasian skin and a brown hairstyle and the title should be The Zion Expedition in the back ground." I can do all that fine too easy.. but I want you to be more than just happy with it mah brother.. so I need more detail I can do crazy things with the FO3 & NV character creation tools.. So to make joo extra happy.. Tell me: 1. What gear, ie clothes, armor & or weapons do you want Baron Romulus to be wearing ? *Most important is # 2 ~ 2. I'd serve you best if I had a picture of anyone that most looks like Romulus in the face & hair. 2.a You could send me pic of a haircut. 2.b Then a pick of a basic face shape / features 2.c visibale facial scars or beard / mustach choices They don't all need to come from 1 sourse but the more detail I get, the better I can blend into an epic image for your story cover. * Be it movie posters or family photos, ect.. I know your setting for the caption, race, eye & basic hair color. Pictures would do a lot to help me choose bone structure, eye, lip, cheek, chin, & brow shape, ect.. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 13:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Your picture still needs items OK, I got yer message, you want a Joshua Graham with green eyes & a rough beard, how bout weapons & clothes ? Any item with a known base id from the Vault weapons & armor sections are easily loaded. Here is some TRIAL pics ~ Once we get the basic character nailed down I can cusromize it with paint. Click on the pics for a close up veiw CTest1.png CTest2.png ZionTest.png|I left off the helm so you can see his face The background will be far more dramatic & I can make his eyes a more defined green. If this is the outft you want I can even patch the knee hole in his jeans or as I said above I can always requip him with the weapons & clothes you have in mind. So just tell me what you want & I'll hook it up for ya M8. P.S. Let me know if you want me to delete the pipboy? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 02:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Just say the word If you like what I got so far then I'll start puting it all togeather *Just say the word. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 11:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yer welcome Brother Jack I just love to test my skills & if I can help a M8 at the same time then all the better ~:D SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 21:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Signing Hey remember to sign every page you make, i don't want to keep telling people to sign. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET LOL & a HEHehe ~ I do try ~:D Glad ya like the pic Brother. Never wish to over step As I said afore brother, I like your Baron Romulus story. I made a spell check & it kinda turned into a bigger thing.. I'm sorry if I got caught up. Give it a read & if yer really not happy with it I think I can roll it all back befor I touched it. I just want you to know all I meant to do was help. Happy write'n Jack SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 14:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog That last blog you made was quite in appropiate so i deleted it, remember your just a user not an admin, if me or the others want to give away ABW then we willl and besides ive noticed no body else is being a achievement booster so quite frankly your blog is meaningless, this is your first warning jack, any more non sense and i will have to resort to blocking you. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for a day I have blocked you for 1 full day due to you creating a blog comment telling Yakov to shut up, had this been the first time i would give you a warning but seeing as i warned you before back in the chat room i had no choice also i blocked you due to your childish behaviour, you saying stuff like im back, im not comeing back to the sandbox wiki for 5 days is realy childish, GROW UP!, its just a website and if you wish to be apart of this community then follow the rules, its that simple and finaly, me and the other fellow admins here are not to pleased with you being an achievement booster plus i took offense at that comment when you said to me "But hey nemi, this wikia is my god damn home!" sorry jack but this wikia has rules and you must follow them. The Netherealm awaits for you 14:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Fallout Chornicles Jasper deleted it for when you did not change the names, he gave you 48 hrs to change it. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Fallout:The Messenger Jack, i noticed you have a character in your story called scar, Jasper asked is this Scarface and you said no, im sorry but it seems to fishy to me so i ask of you to change his name Asap. You have 24 hours to change it, if you fail to do so your story will be deleted. That is all. The Netherealm awaits for you 00:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :you still need to change the name of scar, i just went over it and the name is still there, please go through it again jack or face deletion. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for changing the names around. I'm afraid that if anything like this happens again you'll be given an instant (though, most likely, short) ban, you've been warned. Grammarlad(talk) 11:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Three day ban I have blocked you for three days, I did warn you before, and you are clearly aggravating and being dispespectful towards othe users. Grammarlad(talk) 16:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New Page There's a drop down menu labelled "contribute". Grammarlad(talk) 16:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wasteland Ghost project pic I'm not sure what you want really.. Do you want me to make some pictures for your character? Please clarify what exactly you want. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 01:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OK So you want a Pic like the one you posted at my talk page but with the Lone wanderer walking into a dark sun set / sun rise ~ with colorful clouds & such ? I can do that. Just let me know if that's right, then I'll start work. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 09:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC)